Baloth Bloodtusk
|class = |faction = Morkul Clan Savage Sons |rank = Leader |services = |occupation = |location = Arakaul's Memory Reliana's Memory Honor's Rest (Grave) |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = The Ashes of Our Fathers |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Baloth Bloodtusk, colloquially referred to as the Wild Boar,Savage Sons War ChantCurator's List of Sought-After Relics was an Orcish hero who lived during the First Era. He led the Savage Sons, a group of clanless and exiled Orcs, and fought in the Siege of Orsinium. He also led his ancestral Morkul Clan to Morkuldin. History Interactions The Ashes of Our Fathers After going to Honor's Rest, the archaeological historians; Lozruth and Sharela, will be arguing about who his buried inside the tomb. Lozruth argues that it is Orcish hero Baloth Bloodtusk, while Sharela argues that it is Blademaster Gaiden Shinji. They cannot fully confirm their speculations, however, as the tomb doors are currently sealed. Sharela sends the Vestige to the Honor's Rest Catacombs to obtain more information. Once there, the burial chamber of one of Baloth's lieutenants, Arakaul, is found. It contains a Memorial Pool, imbued with his memory of Baloth speaking to Commander Reliana, one of the Knights of the Dragon during the First Era. After drinking from the pool, you are transported to the memory as Arakaul. There, you can find them having the following conversation: Commander Reliana: "Sir... in addition to the king's letter, Lord Trystan wishes to convey his sincere condolences." Baloth Bloodtusk: "'Sir?' I am no knight. Call me 'savage' as you would behind our backs." Commander Reliana: "I will not, sir. 'Treat all with honor until proven otherwise,' as my Lord Trystan teaches." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Does your Lord Trystan think I'm above killing the messenger―especially a message such as this?" Commander Reliana: "I do not presume, sir. I deliver the message as my lord requests―and his condolences." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Well, presume yourself a bowl of stew before you run back to your lord. I'll not feed you to my cubs. Today." Commander Reliana: "Yes. Yes, sir." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Arakaul, we must speak." Afterwords, you can speak to Shinji about his upcoming duel with Baloth Bloodtusk, and later speak to Lord Trystan about Shinji. After Tamahl and Arakaul's burial urns are collected, go back to the sealed door of Honor's Rest. There, Lozruth and Sharela will be speaking to the Orsinium Advisor Goruz about their findings. After placing the urns inside the wall, the door displaying Shinji and Baloth facing each other will open. After going inside, statues of the Order of Diagna and the Savage Sons, Shinji and Baloth's factions respectively, will be seen side-by-side in a large hall. Through the next door is the tombs of both Shinji and Baloth, on opposite sides of the room. A stone statue memorializing Shinji and Baloth's dual is seen in the centre, with a memorial pool in the back. After drinking from the pool, you will be transported to a memory of Commander Reliana in the First Orsinium. There, Baloth's injured brother Rokaug is revealed to be alive. He says Mercedene kept him captive and that she plans to assassinate both Shinji and Baloth as part of Joile's plan. Once you have exited the cave, Shinji and Baloth can be seen dueling on a ledge while having a conversation: Gaiden Shinji: "No duel should last longer than eight seconds." Baloth Bloodtusk: "What fool said that?" Gaiden Shinji: "Myself! How long have we fought?" Baloth Bloodtusk: "Eight minutes. What do you say to that?" Gaiden Shinji: "I shall reconsider the proverb." Baloth Bloodtusk: "You'll have to defeat me to pass it on." Gaiden Shinji: "True enough! The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." Baloth Bloodtusk: "That's a good proverb." Conversations "Tomorrow the Savage Sons march to kill ten thousand Bretons. And before we arrive, King Golkarr will crap out another statue of Malacath to line Orsinium's halls. What's a siege without garish celebration?" You don't like the king? "The king can preach Orc unity all he wants, but what he means is fealty. For us to bleed out in a dagger-fight he started with the Bretons. Us, join that losing battle? Not if he paid out weight in Ayleid nose-hash. Told him as much last month." :Then that's settled. "It was, until a few minutes ago. Another king―that Breton king, Joile―just sent me a letter. Told me my fool brother Rokaug died to Breton forces in Orsinium. But then he turned it into a job offer." ::You can't be serious. "'Fight with me or the same will happen to you, blah blah blah, you're too dumb to notice a subtle threat so I'll throw it in your face.' And now we march. King Joile wants to play at spilling blood? I'll carve him a river from here to Daggerfall." :::Yes sir! "Ha! Arakaul, you goat-diddler. Get some food." "Feast, and drink your fill. We march at dawn. No Savage Son will die with an empty belly." Appearances * es:Baloth Colmillo Sangriento Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Deceased Characters